1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of automatically compiling a movie, an automated movie compilation system and a mobile device having a mobile application for the same.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Mobile devices such as mobile phones have become ubiquitous for taking pictures, videos and the like that are then stored within a photo or video library on a computer readable medium within the mobile device. In some cases the user can edit the pictures and videos on their mobile device. Alternatively, the user can download media including pictures and videos to a personal computer and use software on the personal computer to edit the pictures and videos. Such software usually permits the user to manually stitch clips together to create a movie compilation.
Movie compilations are not created automatically. In particular, media assets and further assets are usually not combined in any automated manner. Because of the manual nature that movies are compiled, it is not easy for a user to create a temporal or montage movie compilation using or based on media, non-media assets and metadata.
A movie created by a user on their mobile device may have media that may be relevant for advertisers. For example, an owner of an amusement park may be interested in a movie that has been taken by a user on their mobile phone showing activities at the amusement park. The owner of the amusement park may be interested in providing an advertisement that will be displayed in association with the movie taken by the user of the amusement park.